


Wet Dream in Skinny Jeans

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek opened the door to what he would later describe as a wet dream in skinny jeans. The boy on the other side was tall; a few inches taller than Derek with large eyes the colour of amber whiskey, the cutest button nose he'd seen since Scott was a baby and a smattering of moles across his open face. He was wearing a black beanie over his messy chocolate locks and his shirt was of Groot and Rocket. Derek licked his lips and the guy opened his mouth. </p><p>This was going to end badly.</p><p>August 6th edit - sequel posted called Bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream in Skinny Jeans

Wet Dream In Skinny Jeans

It was a warm sunny morning at the beginning of June, the children out for the summer as of the previous Friday and a soft breeze floated though the air; carrying the smell of summer flowers.

And the scream of four year old Erica Hale.

“Screaming won't make Scott un-eat the last Pop Tart will it?” Derek sighed and attempted to take the spoon away from twenty month old Isaac; the curly haired angel had spattered oatmeal everywhere. “Quieten down or you can spend your first day summer in your room. Scott!”

The nine year old came into the kitchen in his Adventure Time pyjamas and an empty plate in his hands. “What's up dad?”

“There were three other flavours and you had to eat the last s’mores?” Derek sighed, pinning Scott with a disappointed gaze so the boy fidgeted. “Please finish feeding Isaac I've got to get ready for work. Jennifer will be here soon.”

“But dad I hate Jennifer.” Scott whined. “She's crazy and she only takes care of us because she wants in your pants!”

“Where do you pick up stuff like that?” Derek scowled.

Scott smiled smugly at him. “From Jennifer. She told Lydia next door when she returned our casserole dish.”

Derek ran a frustrated hand across his face. He had noticed that Erica was in a foul mood whenever Laura couldn't take care of them, with summer here and his building beginning construction he should look for some full time help. He'd never intended to a single dad of three but life had dealt him an incredibly rough hand. 

Derek had met Melissa when he was twelve, by fourteen they were in love and a single forgotten condom at seventeen had changed their lives forever. Melissa's parents had lost it, their smart responsible girl was pregnant; she was on her way to med school and now she was going to be a mother. The Delgado’s had forcibly separated the couple by moving Melissa to Boston where she was to attend an Ivy League university, only coming back for a day to drop a baby boy in his lap. “She named him Scott David Hale.”

Derek held his week old son that night and cried right alongside him; clinging to the dark haired baby while he mourned the loss of Scott’s mother.

He dedicated the next three years of his life to community college and Scott, his family helping out as much as they could; Laura was pregnant with her first born Jackson and her boyfriend Charlie wanted her to stay at home so most days she watched Scott while Derek was in class. In the evenings he did his homework while Scott pottered around with his toys.

When he started his third year of college he met Kate; blonde, gorgeous Kate and she took an immediate shine to Derek and he to her. She asked him out and he said yes, of course he would. He was upfront about Scott, but was a little more cautious in actually introducing her. He’d done it a little before the boys fourth birthday, the boy had fallen for her immediately and grew to love the only mother her had ever known.

Derek's mother, Talia did not like Kate in the slightest. Kate was the daughter of a highly prolific murderer that Talia had assisted in prosecuting; his murders spanning decades and all done because he believed certain family lines had wronged his predecessors and he had to take revenge. Needless to say he had gone to prison for a very long time. 

But Kate was a big part of both Derek’s and Scott’s lives and when a year in Kate fell pregnant; Derek felt the need to propose and Kate had agreed. They were married a month later and soon welcomed Erica Faye onto the world. 

And then the fighting began.

Hours of screaming; Kate would smash so many plates Derek began replacing them from the dollar store. She would blame him for ruining her life, knocking her up and taking away her chance to be someone. One day she told Scott snidely as he held his little sister that she should have left like Melissa did and saved herself another brat to raise. Derek was absolutely livid and had ordered Kate from the house for the night.

She called him the next day and told him she was pregnant again.

Isaac James was born in the middle of the night with a huge scream and it was the scream that had woken Derek the night the police came two months later.

He'd answered the door with the baby over his bare shoulder and two uniformed police officers stood there; one of them his sister Cora’s boyfriend. “Hey what's going on.”

“Derek I need you to let us in please, we need to talk to you.” Boyd ushered him in and into the couch where he sat rocking a now sleeping Isaac in his arms. Hey had carefully explained to them that earlier that evening, His parents had been leaving a party at his mothers office when Kate had appeared and shot at his mother. His father had pulled Talia out of the way and in the end an innocent teen had died. Kate had been arrested at the scene but was facing years in prison. Derek had answered all questions that hey asked and once they had left, put his infant son back to bed.

Derek had filed divorce papers within the week and taken a better job at his fathers construction company. He got full custody of the youngest two and a restraining order was taken out on Kate.

Almost two years later he had a new house and was heading up his own projects.

“Dad? Jennifer’s here!”

He sighed and pulled a face. Dealing with Jennifer Blake was one of the least favourite times of the day and that alone should have tipped him off that he needed a new babysitter. He made note to ask Laura if she knew anyone. “Hello Jennifer.”

“Hello Derek.” Jennifer smiled softly. “It's lovely to see you again.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh huh. Kids!”

Scott walked in holding Isaac who was chewing on a wooden book with Erica beside him. “Bye dad, have a good day.”

“Bye daddy. I love you.” Erica hugged his begs and he patted her curly blonde hair. 

He kissed the top of Isaacs head and he was gone for the day.

\--

“Laura help me.”

Laura snickered Into the phone. “But she’s ‘so in love’ with you Derrie.”

“I'm calling you because I need a new babysitter do you know anyone?” Derek sighed. 

His sister yelled something at her own eight year old; Jackson and laughed again. “Jackson said Scott told him about the cream puff incident.”

Jennifer had decided to make cream puffs with the kids one day as a welcome home gift for Derek, only to literally have it blow up in her face because Scott put too much baking soda in it. His kitchen had been covered in sweetened cream and bits of pasty and the girl had broken down in tears. Derek had been ready to hug her when she's yelled at Scott for sabotaging her, ‘he just doesn't want me as his new mom.’ She'd said.

Derek groaned and ran a hand down his face as Erica tugged gently at one of his pant legs asking for juice. “Not now baby, daddy is on the phone with Auntie Laura.”  
“Come to think of it.” He could hear Laura smirking down he phone. “I do know someone who just graduated with a minor degree in early childhood development.”

Derek raised his eyes skyward in a silent ‘thank god’ gesture. “Send her here tomorrow morning at eight and you can have the day off, I'll call Jennifer tomorrow if this new girl works out.”

He should have taken Laura's snickered goodbye as an ominous sign but he didn't care.

Jennifer was gone.

\--

Tuesday began much like Monday did; with Erica screaming – this time because Isaac pulled her hair while she was attempting to be a big girl an help her daddy get the baby dressed. Isaac had taken a few strands with him and Derek dropped to his knees and enveloped the girl in his arms and ran his large hand down the back of her head. “Isaac didn't mean it sweetheart, he's just excited that his big sister is helping him get dressed.”

“B-but daddy it hurts!” She sobbed softly as little tears tracked down her face. “I want Auntie Laura!”

“Auntie Laura isn't coming today.” Derek cringed and waited for the coming wail. His daughter would unleash upon him now. Erica had inherited not only her mothers blonde hair, but also her flair for the dramatic. “But daddy’s got a new friend coming over today to play with you guys.”

Scott cheered from the kitchen table. “You fired the Darach?”

“The what?” Derek wiped the tears from Erica’s face while she sniffles and calmed down.

“It’s an evil witch from Hops and the Wolfman that tries to make Hops her slave and Wolfman has to chain her up in silver and throw her in a trunk forever to break the spell.” Scott explained excitedly. Hops and the Wolfman was his favourite show; about two detectives – one a rabbit named Benji Hops and the other a wolfhound named Evan Wolfman. “The Darach is ugly and mean and just like Jennifer. Hops doesn't like her but she tried to force him to anyway.”

Scott and Derek stared at each other for a minute; the former waiting for the scolding that usually came with name calling and the latter struggling to fault his son. Both were saved by he doorbell. Scotts shoulders sagged visibly and he knew he was saved. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and got off the floor; Erica distracted by the action figures her nana had bought her recently. Derek had gotten scolded by Talia for letting the four year old watch Guardians of the Galaxy with him and Scott, yet she was unable to say no to her only granddaughter.

Derek opened the door to what he would later describe as a wet dream in skinny jeans. The boy on the other side was tall; a few inches taller than Derek with large eyes the colour of amber whiskey, the cutest button nose he'd seen since Scott was a baby and a smattering of moles across his open face. He was wearing a black beanie over his messy chocolate locks and his shirt was of Groot and Rocket. Derek licked his lips and the guy opened his mouth. 

This was going to end badly.

“Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles extended a hand that Derek accepted without breaking eye contact. “Laura contacted me and told me that you needed a home care practitioner?”

Derek blinked. “Oh, you're a Manny. I’m so sorry I assumed you'd be a woman.”

Stiles frowned a little and nodded. “Uh, most people do which is why I prefer home care practitioner.”

“Yes, sorry. I'm Derek.” Derek smiled apologetically at him and opened the door fully. “Shoes off at the door please, the kids are in the living room.”

“Good I can't wait to meet then.” Stiles followed Derek into the living room and grinned at the three kids sitting on the couch together watching Pokemon.

“Stiles this is Scott, Erica and Isaac.” Derek picked up his youngest who, at the site of his dad; decided that this very moment he wanted to cuddle. “Isaac is a cuddle monster but don't let that fool you – he pitches a fit to rival his sister. Scott is going to help you if you need it and please don't let him sit on the XBOX all day. And no Bioshock, it gives him nightmares.”

“Dad that's not fair.” Scott whined and crossing his arms over his chest. “It was only one time!”

Derek shrugged and nodded toward the kitchen; watching Stiles walk toward the room with a sigh. The boy was probably only twenty and he was here to watch Derek’s family not get checked out. “Okay, Isaac takes his naps at ten and two for an hour each time and he like apple juice and fruit afterwards. Erica isn't allowed naps as of last week so no matter what she says, I didn't say she could today. Scott is a very good kid; he won't give you any trouble, numbers are on the fridge. If it's not important just text me on my work cell and I'll get back to you but if it is important call my cell – I will always answer my cell. The kids don't have any allergies but Erica hates peas and Scott won't do mushrooms.”

“I've got some activities planned that will take us out of the house so where do you keep their car seats?” Stiles said and dropped his messenger bag on the kitchen counter and began taking out some plastic letters and Tupperware containers of what looked like play doh in every colour. “And I’ve got some paperwork for you to sign as well before you leave please.”

Derek took the papers from Stiles hand and near shuddered when they brushed fingers, he glances up at the man to see the desire peeking out from under Stiles’ thick lashes and his mouth slightly slackened. 

With a sharp inhale; Derek slowly pulled his hand away and cleated his throat. “I'll go get a pen you can do your thing with the kids. I should have left five minutes ago.”

Stiles nodded and started to spread some newspaper from his bag into the table. “Have a nice day at work Derek I'll take care of dinner tonight.”

“Thank you.”

\--

Derek was scared when he entered the house that evening as Scott didn't meet him at the door like he normally did. He toed off his dusty cement splattered boots and tightly walked into the hallway, ready to defend his family if need be when he heard a giggle from the living room.

“No way Stiles, jellyfish are way scarier!” Erica giggled again and Derek smiled as he walked into the room and saw his daughter sprawled out over some poster board with a collage of different coloured fish glued on.

Stiles sat opposite to her with his back against the couch and Isaac playing with some big plastic goldfish. He looked up and smiled widely at Derek. “Welcome home Derek.”

Erica’s head whipped around and she was on her feet in an instant. “Daddy! How was your day? Oh daddy, you're stinky.” 

“Yeah I know sweetheart, daddy was breaking ground today.” Derek replied and swing her into his arms, placing kisses all over her face. “Where’s Scott?”

“Upstairs.” Stiles placed Isaac on his feet so he could run to Derek. “I gave him a book to read this afternoon because, well he's nine right? He doesn't want to use play doh at his age; and he really got into it so he went to lie down and read in his room.”

Derek honestly didn't know how to reply; Scott wasn't a very big reader of books. He like comic books and graphic novels just fine but not picture-less books. From the look of it, the tv hadn't been turned on all day - a first for Erica and was that cabbage rolls he smelled cooking? “Stiles don't ever leave.”

Stiles laughed and a blushed appeared on his cheeks. “No worries there Derek, your kids are amazing.”

He choked back the ‘you're amazing’ that almost all too easily slipped off his tongue and decided to nod instead. He knew his kids were amazing, they were such a joy and a challenge to raise, like when Scott came and asked him why the ladies that lived next door held hands sometimes and Derek had to have the relationship talk with his son a little sooner than necessary. Lydia and Allison were more than happy to take Erica out when the girl wanted a new dress and they watched the trio when Derek needed a night off. He had come to rely very heavily on the couple and regarded them on the same level as his two sisters. “My kids are something else. I never got to ask you this morning but when did you graduate? Early Childhood Development is a two year course right?”

“If you only take the basics yeah – I took a full four year program that teaches things like time management for kids, meal planning and full time care for children up to ten years old including early education for home schooling.” Stiles talked about his job passionately. “It was the best four years of my life and I've got two years of experience under my belt so far..” 

Oh thank god he was at least twenty four, Derek didn't feel so bad about thinking about him all day. “That's good, from the look of things so far I can trust you with my kids.”

Stiles blushed and made move to pull dinner form the oven. “I hope you don't mind but it's Ukrainian tonight, cabbage rolls and pierogis. Scott wanted me to make something he'd never had before and he said you loved home cooking but wasn't too good at it so I thought why not?”

Ukrainian night became a thing after Derek tasted Stiles’ homemade pierogi’s.

\--

Stiles became a big part of the Hale household and was finding himself there on weekends at Derek’s insistence more and more frequently. It was not unusual for the five to end up on the large sofa on a Saturday night to watch a movie together; exhausted from a day at the park or the pool or whatever activity Stiles knew about that was somewhere in the city. Derek had planned a week of camping for the kids out on the nature preserve his family owned up in Northern California. It was a couple hours drive from where he and Laura now lived in Pasadena, but there was a cabin down by the river that his family had camped at when he was a little boy and it was something he had yet to share with his own kids. He was debating on asking Stiles to join them and subsequently made the worst decision possible.

He called his mother for advice.

“What's wrong Derek?”

It was like his mother had a sixth sense where he was concerned. “There's this guy.”

“It's the babysitter isn't it?” Talia replied with absolute confidence. “Before you ask it's because I'm your mother and I know everything.”

“I want to bring him in vacation with us.” Derek sighed and ran a hand down his face. It was eleven at night and all the kids were in bed, Stiles had taken them to the zoo with some worksheets so they could learn while they were having fun. Stiles was an absolute wonder with the kids and the flirtationship that had developed between Derek and Stiles had reached critical levels the other night when after the kids had gone to bed, Derek had offered Stiles a glass of wine – using the excuse that Stiles had been employed there a month. Here had been some intimately close talk on the couch ending with Stiles half in Derek's lap; eyes glazed and half hard. Derek was barely able to contain himself. “I really like him mom.”

“I know you've had bad luck with love before but never give up hope.” Talia said with a sigh. “Your sister and Charlie have nothing but kind words to say about Stiles and he’s done wonders for Erica’s vocabulary. Derek when we saw you last week you were smiling in a way we haven't seen in a long time and Stiles is so good with the kids.”

“I know mom by what if it happens again?” Derek's words escaped in one breath and he felt the fear lingering in the air. “What if I fall in love and he kids love him and then one day I come home and he's gone?”

The line was silent for a moment before Talia groaned begrudgingly. “You must absolutely never let Anyone know that I told you this. If Laura found out I told you she'd kill me, but I can't watch you suffer like this anymore.”

“What is it?” Derek asked after a few seconds. 

“Stiles told Laura he might have to quit because he's a little bit in love with you.” Her words would reverberate inside Derek's head for day after that and he found himself watching Stiles more and more often. The man had made instant best friends with Scott, convincing the boy to read the whole Lemony Snickett series on the course of a month and as a reward had organized a sleepover at his own house with just Scott so they could stay up all night playing video games and eating junk food. Erica had kicked Scott in the shins when she found out that he got special time with Stiles and she didn't, so Derek had taken the youngest two to a hotel for the night. Scott had come back from Stiles apartment with his hair gelled to match the mans and a a new shirt on. “Dad I had the best time! Stiles took me to Target and got me this shirt and we played Left 4 Dead all night! Can he move in here?”

“No Scott.” Derek had replied with pink ears, looking from the corner of his eye to see Stiles pink face as he presented Erica with some new ponies and Isaac a floppy stuffed dog. “Stiles has his own life.”

“But you like him right?” Scott said obliviously. “That's why you stare at him when he's not looking right? Because I asked Jackson and he said that's what Auntie Laura and Uncle Charlie do.”

Both adults looked at each other and blushed. Derek smiled softly at Stiles and seeing the man flutter his lashes downward drove Derek to ask spontaneously. “Come camping with us this week Stiles. My family owns this huge nature preserve up north in this little town called Beacon Hills-“

“I'm from Beacon Hills!” Stiles eyes sparkled with excitement. “My dad still lives there actually., he's the sheriff.”

“Oh that explains it then.” Things slowly clocked into place and Derek's smile rivalled Stiles’. “You must know my younger sister Cora and her husband Boyd too.”

“Yeah I went to school with Cora actually.” Stiles nodded. By this point he had come to stand directly beside Derek and was excitedly gesticulating with his arms. “I can't wait to go back up there; me and my friend Heather used to get drunk out on that preserve in the summers we were home from college. Oh this will be so much fun! I know so many different…”

As Stiles rambled off at a mile a minute Derek watched him fondly and carefully began planning he best way to tell Stiles he was in love with him.

\--

Stiles spent the evening before their departure on the couch at the Hale house, wide awake late into the evening. It was roughly two am when he heard the stairs creak and Derek's shadow fell on him. “Hey Derek, couldn't sleep.”

“Was going over my lists and I remembered I forgot to pack Isaac’s bag for the drive.” Derek began to pick a few favourite toys from the toy boy in the corner of the living room while Stiles clicked on the lamp. He gave Derek an appreciative look as the man was elbow deep in toys before he pulled Isaacs regular diaper bag toward himself and began counting to see if it needed refilling. The pair worked in unison to fill the baby’s bag for the trip, smiling at each other until finally they connected; as Derek was stuffing the dog Stiles had bought him in, Stiles had tried to slip in the refilled baby wipe container their hands brushed and the bag was carelessly pushed to the floor as Stiles pulled Derek into his lap with a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed fiercely, soft moans slipping from Stiles’ bruised lips as Derek’s hands pulled on his hips and ground them together. Derek kissed down the side of Stiles’ neck and listened to the man pant; God they both wanted this too much.

Stiles pulled back, placing his hands on Derek's shoulders as he caught his breath. He ran his eyes over Derek and his hands through his hair. “Wow, that was amazing.” 

“You're amazing.” Derek mumbled and kissed Stiles’ forehead before he stood up and tried to discreetly adjust his pants. “I've wanted to do that since the second I first laid eyes on you.”

“I used to call you sex on legs in my head.” Stiles admitted and stood. “Derek I really don't want to be ‘that guy’ but if you just want me for one night I will have to quit after. I'm a little past liking you.” 

Derek pulled Stiles in my his cheeks for another soft kiss. “Stiles I fell in love with you the day I came home and the four of you had built a blanket fort because it was raining and your day at the beach was cancelled. I had no idea you liked me back so I was going too make you dinner one night and tell you then. Cora and Boyd we're going to drive in and take the kids for the weekend.”

“They still can, right?” Stiles asked. “Because I'd love a night alone with you.” 

“I didn't know it was up for debate.” Derek feigned innocence as Stiles laughed and pulled his face in for another kiss. They spent the next hour sitting on the couch together, kissing like they were fifteen again; laughter ringing out between soft presses of lips, fingers laced and palms pressed close. Derek could feel the thrum through his soul again and hear his pulse racing through his head, while the feel of Stiles’ body pressed up close to his thrilled him in a way it never had. Derek would catalogue this moment in a place inside of his heart that was mostly filled with memories of his children.

The place marked as sacred.

\--

“Dad?”

“Yeah Scott?”

“Did you ask Stiles yet?”

“Ask me what Scott?”

“To be his boyfriend. Lydia said you're both completely oblivious.” Scott replied without taking his eyes off his DS. “And Lydia has a PhD so she knows these things.”

Derek glanced at Stiles briefly who was suddenly engrossed in the book in his lap. They had been up since seven and it was now ten. “It doesn't work like that with adults. How do you know we even want to be each others boyfriend?”

Scott looked up at him in the rear view mirror and smiled smugly. “Because I saw you kissing on the couch last night.”

The water that Stiles was drinking was immediately inhaled as Derek swerved a little; jostling Isaac from his nap and causing the boy to begin yelling for a snack, which woke Erica who cried because she was tired. In the end Derek it pulled over at the roadside diner that was on their left. “Okay, here's what's going to happen; Stiles is going to get Isaac, I will get Erica and Scott you can get the bag please. We are going to go inside and have an early lunch because I need a coffee like you wouldn't believe. But first, what were you doing up at two am?”

“I was excited.” Scott admitted bashfully. The young boy hadn't been excited for a vacation since he was almost six and his parents had taken him to Disneyland. At the mature age of nine he could now see that it was his dad trying to make him forget about the fighting he and his mom did all the time but it had been such a fun trip. They went for a weekend and he go to push the year old Erica around all day while his parents stopped yelling and held hands for the whole time they were there. Every year after that he'd just gone up to Beacon Hills to spend time with nana and papa because his mom didn't like him anymore and then the new baby came and she left. “And I came down because Stiles said sometimes he can't sleep either when he's excited and you were kissing him so I went back upstairs.”

Scott omitted the fact that he danced around his room for ten minutes out of sheer joy. Stiles was his absolute favourite person in the world – after his dad – and if Stiles was going to be his other dad. Well, that would be better than if Thor was his new dad. 

Derek ran a hand over his face and looked at Stiles who was fidgeting nervously in the seat beside him; hands going from the hem of his shorts to the diaper bag now in his lap. He locked eyes with Scott in the mirror and spoke to his son honestly. “Scott, Stiles is going to be my boyfriend okay; that means he'll be around more than just to watch you guys and sometimes you'll have a regular babysitter for the day-“

“Please dad don't bring her back!” Scott started to look panicked and his breathing began to fail him. Stiles reactively tossed an inhaler back to him and Scott took a couple of puffs. 

Isaac; whose chair was in the middle of the backseat, began patting on Scott’s face while his breathing evened out. “ ‘S’okay Scottie.”

“Thanks buddy.” Scott kissed his brothers hand getting a smile from the cherub and he looked at his dad with fear in his eyes.

“I'm not hiring Jennifer back, don't worry.” Derek assured him. “It will only be once in a while, I don't want Stiles getting sick of you guys.”

“Yeah like that could happen, I love these kids so much I was crying over losing them when I thought I was going to have to quit.” Stiles snorted and opened the car door, he stepped out and closed it with his foot while he opened Erica’s door. “Come on Catwoman, you go with your daddy and Scott to get us a table while I change Isaac alright?”

The girl ran ahead to her brother while Stiles pulled the still sleepy boy from his chair and into his arms. “Hey big man, you want some lunch?”

Isaac nodded and put his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Juice ‘tiles.”

Derek looked fondly at the pair before sighing contently. He moved to his boyfriends other side and basked in the glow from the smile he was given before lacing their fingers together. “You're okay with what I told Scott?”

Stiles leaned into his side with cheesy grin on his face. “Yeah of course; we are dating now right? Isn't that how this works, I'm your boyfriend and you're mine?”

“It's harder when kids are involved, as a parent I need to make sure that anyone I bring to the house has my children's best interests at heart.” Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ free shoulder and kissed the top of his head before they entered the diner. “I knew that about you from day one.”

What was lunch for the kids turned into breakfast for the adults Derek opting for waffles and Stiles picking a bagel with Nutella and fruit salad that he ended up sharing with Erica who refused to sit in her own seat and had to sit in Derek's lap, picking all the grapes and oranges out of Stiles’ breakfast. Scott beamed happily at the pair who sat side by side and gave each other dopey smiles, Stiles was his best friend so knowing that his dad liked him and he was going to be sticking around was awesome. When one of the waitresses bringing around coffee tried to delicately flirt with Derek; Scott had snatched his dad's phone off the table and sweetly shoved it at the waitress. “Would you please take a picture our family for me? It's our first vacation with our daddy’s boyfriend. We're heading up to Beacon Hills.”

She'd smiled at the family and nodded, taking the camera from Scott’s hands and snapping the shot quickly. “Hope you all have fun up there, lake’s beautiful this time of year.”

“Any chance we can get the bill too? We need to get back on the road, our families are expecting us by two.” Stiles asked sweetly as he could. He had told his dad that he was coming with his employer an his dad had laughed at him. ‘He's not your employer Stiles, I am friends with Talia Hale I know everything and you know as well as I do that you're crazy about him.’ He had been informed that because they were coming for the week, Talia had decided that a barbecue was in order so she’d invited the Sheriff, Tom over for dinner and that the family should meet each other in one go. Stiles wiped some yogurt from Erica’s face and picked up Isaac. “I'm heading to the washroom and I suggest you both come do the same before we get back on the road because your dad isn't stopping once we leave, and if we make it to Beacon Hills before one we can head to the cabin before we have to be at your grandparents house.”

The kids quickly scooted after him and it left Derek beaming like an idiot as he watched them weave though the restaurant. Erica latched on to Stiles’ hand immediately and she began to chatter at him while he nodded, Scott mimicked his stride as he too nodded along to his sister. Something about the man just drew Derek in deeper with every day and he knew that Stiles was it for him, watching him balance a toddler on one hip and a a four year old in the other hand as well holding a full conversation. They disappeared into the bathroom and Derek sighed blissfully. 

God he couldn't wait for that Saturday.

\--

They did manage to make it to the cabin by one fifteen and Scott was so excited he forgot to grumble about having to watch his siblings while the adults unpacked. When Stiles was done unpacking the kids room, he discovered that all of his clothes had been neatly packed into the dresser in the master bedroom. He quickly found Derek pulling the dust cloths off of the furniture and Stiles wove his arms around Derek's middle as he was folding the one from the large couch. “Thanks for bringing me Derek I haven't had a vacation in years, and it was really nice of you to unpack for me. Are you sure you want me in your bed every night?”

“Of course.” Derek dropped the cloth on the couch and turned in Stiles’s arms. “I always thought you'd be a good cuddler and I'm really excited to see if-“

“Dad, nana’s on the phone!” Scott came into the room with Derek’s cell at his ear. “Love you too nana, here's dad.”

“Hey mom were just unpacking well be there really soon.” Derek said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear. “We were thinking about picking up a couple of pies from the bakery any preferences?”

“Cherry and pecan, are you still bringing the kids this weekend?” She asked. “I want to take them shopping for school supplies.”

“You want to take them out and buy them more toys.” Derek replied tonelessly. “They don't need any new toys mom, Erica has three toy boxes full and Isaac has two. And for the love of god I refuse to let you buy my children any kind of Apple device before junior high.”

“I swear, just school supplies.” Talia assured. “I'm so excited to meet Stiles, we've seen pictures of him that Tom has shown us and Laura sings his praises. She said that both Erica and Scott have started reading.”

“He's amazing mom, it's like he was made for me. He’s witty funny and Scott just idolizes him.” Derek sighed again as he watched Stiles hand Isaac his juice with one hand and zip up the diaper bag with the other while he held a steady conversation about video game graphics with Scott. “You guys are going to love him just like I do.”

Stiles smiled up at Derek before swinging the bag over his shoulder and pick up the baby with such fluidity that it looked like second nature to him; and it probably was. He strode to Derek with the same smile on his face and kissed him on the cheek. “I'll get the kids in the car, see you in a few.”

“We're leaving now mom I've got to go.” Derek ended his call and exited the small cabin. He locked up and inhaled deeply, he really needed this vacation and he couldn't wait to see his mom and dad again. It had been a good six months since he visited and he was a mama’s boy through and through. He climbed into the car and navigated their way to the bakery with ease, the car filled with the Rainbow Rocks soundtrack because Scott loved the Ponies and it was his turn to pick the music. Stiles sang along in the seat beside him; another Pony lover and Erica and Isaac danced along in their car seats and Derek couldn't help but think that this was truly a wonderful way to live. He hadn't felt at such bliss since Kate had first left. 

Derek pulled into the bakery and and turned to Stiles. “Mom wants cherry and pecan, you want anything special?”

“No that's okay, but Erica is in a no red foods phase right now so maybe get her a lemon tart?” Stiles replied as he tapped away at his phone. “And if they still sell that gorgeous coconut sweet bread, grab a loaf and I'll make us French toast in the morning with some fresh pineapple.”

“Okay.” Derek leaned over the console and pecked Stiles on the lips and hopped out. The bell above the door of he bakery had been there since Derek was a child and it had always reminded him of Saturday afternoons with his own nana. He smiled at the lady behind the counter and gave her his order, soaking up the nostalgia and wishing he’d have not left the kids on the car. He paid for everything and hurried back to his vehicle. It was nearing two and his mom was a bit of a stickler for punctuality. He handed the bakery bag off to Stiles and drove silently through the town and to his parents house of the west side, taking in the view of the streets he grew up on and had always hoped to raise his own kids on but Kate had ruined that when she tried to kill his parents.

They pulled up the tree lined driveway that lead to the Hale’s expansive home and both Talia and his dad Oliver were standing on the porch. Scott couldn't get unbuckled fast enough and where he would usually help Stiles with Isaac; he went bounding from the car and straight into his grandmothers arms. Stiles smiled at Erica as he opened the door. “Hey, you think you can be a big girl for me for a minute? Can you unbuckle yourself please while I get Isaac out? I'm sure nana’s missed you and daddy’s going to carry the pies.”

“I think I can do that Stiles.” Erica nodded solemnly; as if this were an incredibly difficult task that had been thrust upon her and her very friendship with Stiles hung in the balance. She clicked the lock and carefully slid out of her seat, shooting glances at Stiles the whole time to make sure he was seeing how well she was doing. Erica came to stand beside Stiles and casually placed the strap of the bag beside his feet over her shoulder and she hefted it up into her arms when she discovered the strap was too long.  
Derek kissed the head of his helpful girl and took his Isaac’s hand as Stiles put him down; his little dungaree clad legs moving and he was chanting for the woman coming at him. “Nana, nana, nana!”

Talia met the pair as they walked toward her with an enormous smile. She kissed Derek’s cheek and swung Isaac up from the ground into her arms. “How is my sweet boy?”

“Nana!” Isaac smiled and shoved his sticky hands in her face. There had been an incident in the car involving a juice box and Erica.“Nana, juice!”

“I see that darling.” She kissed his pudgy cheek and gave Stiles a once over as Erica declared the bag too heavy and wanted to be picked up instead. He quickly threw the bag over his shoulder and swung the giggling girl on his back with a laugh. He was naturally amazing with children and she could see why Tom was so proud of his son. Four years at university and a masters degree under his belt; he could have been a teacher but had chosen home care and looked at the Hale children like Derek did. She could see the tenderness in her sons eyes and it almost brought tears to her own. 

As a mother Talia only wanted good things for her children, for them to find love and happiness within themselves and for the kind of love she and Oliver had shared for thirty five years. She watched both of her daughters fall in love splendidly; with wonderful men they had met in high school, meet their life's goals and find wonderful happiness. Poor Derek had suffered tremendously; first with Melissa and then Kate, he’d admitted to his mom that he never wanted to love again. She had told him that maybe he wasn't made for a woman and he had laughed at her. He said Kate had destroyed any hope he had left of finding love.

To see him now, arms reaching out for the man she’d only seen in pictures with a content smile on his face and love in his eyes she found it impossible to stop smiling herself. “Mom, this is Stiles, Stiles this is my mom Talia.”

“It's lovely to meet you Talia, thank you so much for inviting us for dinner, and letting us use the house for our vacation.” Stiles used his free hand to shake hers, his best sparkling smile on his mole dotted face and Talia felt herself chuckle. 

“Great to finally meet you Stiles, you put quite a spell on my grandson.” She put Isaac on the ground and gestured to the door that Tom was exiting. “Your dad has been really excited about seeing you, I can take my favourite little man inside.”

Derek's happy expression quickly turned nervous as he could see Stiles’ dad fast approaching. “Afternoon Sheriff, nice to meet you at last.”

Tom nodded at him and his gaze momentarily flicked to Stiles and his face relaxed visibly and he extended his hand. “It's a pleasure to see you again Derek, nice to see you've outgrown cherry bombing the library bathrooms.”

“Dad you didn't!?” Scott gasped as they entered the house.

“He really did.” Tom said. “I arrested him for it to scare him.”

Scott's eyes became saucer wide and he stared at Tom with awe. “You're a police officer? Like Uncle Boyd?”

“I'm the Sheriff, Scott.” Tom sat down on the sofa. “I'm your Uncle Boyd’s boss.”

Scott scrambled onto the sofa beside him and unleashed a stream of questions nine year old Stiles would have been proud of. He wanted to know absolutely everything about law enforcement because he was going to work for the FBI someday.

Derek took the pies into the kitchen, enjoying the feeling of being home again. His parents had lived in the same house his whole life and whenever Scott stayed over he slept in Derek’s childhood room. He placed the bag on the counter and removed the two pies, placing them beside the stovetop when he felt arms around him and a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Stiles made mental note at the shiver that shot through Derek. “Do you feel less stressed yet? This town has a way of making everything seem better, it's nice to come home.”

“I can't believe we lived in the same town and never crossed paths.” Derek mumbled and leaned back against Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I'm glad we didn't.” Stiles shrugged. “I was a little asshole in my teens and you needed to meet Kate.”

Derek snorted and turned in Stiles arms.

“Don’t judge me with your eyebrows Derek Hale, you needed her.” Stiles explained carefully. 

“Only good thing to come of that was my babies.” Derek nodded. “Still I'm glad I've got you now..”

“Yep and in two days you can have me in any position you like.”

If Derek lived through to Friday night, Stiles wasn't going to know what hit him.

\--

Thursday morning loomed bright and early for Derek and Stiles, the pair waking slowly and enjoying some early morning cuddles. The sun was streaming softly through the curtains, catching the particles in the air and warming the bed by their entangled feet. They kissed slowly, experimentally building pressure until the sheer want became too much and they both drew back laughing and catching their breath before diving in again. It was slow and tender and spoke volumes of their true desires, they drove each other senseless with soft caresses and carefully placed words. 

Blissed out and aching, Stiles slipped a hand into Derek’s pyjamas, getting a stifled groan and an shudder in response and Derek’s hand down his own pants in return. Ever so quietly they stroked each other, kisses becoming fevered with every gasp; every moan just a decibel louder until Stiles eyes fluttered and he came in Derek’s hand, triggering Derek's own and sending it splashing across Stiles’ hand. They wiped their hands on each other's pants and as hey lay there gasping, Stiles began to strip off his soiled pants. “Oh wow that was incredible.”

Derek agreed with an exhausted nod. “How long do we have until the kids wake up?”

“Not enough time for that.” Stiles replied, tossing some clean pants at Derek. “Scott can sleep till ten but Isaac will be up soon. Do you what to go back to sleep Derek? I can still do my job even though I'm here as your boyfriend. They don't stop being important to me you know.”

“Would you mind? I know that this is your vacation too but I'm exhausted.” Derek flopped on his pillow to illustrate his point.

Stiles chuckled and pulled his own pants on. “I've got some work sheets for the kids I want to finish up before they get up, I figured we could learn about wildlife today seeing as we're on a freaking preserve.”

He kissed Derek on the head and quietly exited the room. It was six twenty and the cabin was silent as Stiles began clicking on the lights he needed to cook with. First this he did was brew a pot of coffee; he healthily nurtured a coffee addiction and pulled a mug from the cupboard. He took his bag from beside the door where he'd left it last night, to the kitchen table and as his coffee brewed he pulled out his iPad to softly play some quiet music while he got stuff done. The high chair they had brought with them was easy to assemble and snapped together in seconds, he took the placemats and the kids cutlery from the box on the counter and set the table before he could hear movement in the kids room.

Isaac was stood in his travel crib with his empty water bottle in his hands. “ ‘tiles, milk pease. ‘Tiles up, milk pease.”

“Morning buddy, let's change you first and hem we'll get you some milk okay?” He picked the curly haired boy up and payed his on the end of Erica’s bed where the little girl was too small to occupy it, and reached for the bag beside the bed. Expertly and swiftly he changed the boy and had him back in his arms. 

It was seven by the time Isaac had been seated with some grapes and milk, and it was as Stiles was whipping up eggs and vanilla that Erica strode into the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily. He put the bowl down and poured her some juice from the jug beside him on the counter. Stiles had a good routine with the kids and everything was done wordlessly, they knew he was not a morning person and while they all woke up not much was said. It was common for Scott to end up face first into his Cheerios if either of his siblings woke him in the morning. “Morning Erica, you want some fruit first or would you rather wait until I make French toast?”

“Strawberries please.” She yawned and blinked her pretty brown eyes at him. “Stiles I need a coffee.”

Stiles shook his head and placed a handful of berries on her plate. “You are too young for that, maybe in about ten years.”

“But Stiles.” She said, straightening her back as if that would make her seem ten years older. “I need it to wake up, I'm too sleepy.”

“Sorry princess, you can just have your juice.” He picked up the bowl and began whisking the eggs again.

Erica huffed but accepted that she wasn't going to have coffee, she decided instead to explain to Stiles in depth why she was not a princess but, in fact, Catwoman because she had all the kitties and she fights Batman. 

By the time she was done ranting; Stiles was mostly done making the toast and it was almost eight. “Hey you want to go wake up Scott and daddy? Breakfast is ready and I've still got to get your worksheets ready for today.”

“What are we doing today?” She asked with curiosity shining in her eyes.

Stiles leaned down on the table with his elbows, his excitement evident on his face. “We're going on a hike and we're going to learn about some of the animals that live here.” 

Erica squeaked and ran off into her dads room with haste.

While she was busy waking everyone else up, Stiles cut up a slice of toast for the baby, placing it in front of him with one hand and the stacked plate on the table with he other before he turned his attention to packing a lunch for their hike. He heard a crash from Scott's room followed by a giggle and little feet slapping off of he wood flooring before Erica appeared breathlessly at the table. “Daddy said ten more minutes and Scott's coming.”

Scott fell into his chair with an exaggerated groan. “She dumped a glass of cold water on me!”

“It wasn't cold water!” Erica yelled defensively. “It was toilet water!”

“Stiles!”

“Erica why did you dump toilet water in your brother?” Stiles sighed and stuffed six PB&J’s into the cooler bag. One was never enough for Derek. 

“Because you asked me to wake him up.” She said sweetly, delicately taking a bite of her toast.  
“And daddy told me ten more minutes and I didn't want Scotty to as well so I made sure he didn't.”

Stiles sighed and placed pineapples on the table, he'd almost forgotten those. “Erica apologize to your brother please, Scott you can have extra dessert tonight okay?”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“Sorry Scott.”

And just like that all was forgiven and the siblings were sharing their identical breakfasts. Stiles had never had siblings but he guessed this was just the way it worked; worst enemies one minute best friends the next. He saw Derek stumble into the kitchen and he quickly made his boyfriend a coffee. “Morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?”

Derek yawned as Stiles slipped he coffee into his hands. He pulled his close with one arm and nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ neck. “Best nights sleep I've had in years, you should stay every night.”

“Someday, maybe.” Stiles shrugged. “Guess what we're doing today?” 

Derek's face dropped and he started to whine in a way that reminded Stiles of Scott. “I don't want to go hiking today! It's hot and I'm tired I want to go swimming.”

Scott laughed at his dad's silliness and watched the exchange between his dad and Stiles. The first time he met Stiles he though he was so cool, with his gelled hair and he knew everything about all the comics and he played grown up video games like GTA. But Scott could see how his dad stared at Stiles when he wasn't looking and yeah, he missed his mom sometimes but she left them and Stiles loved them and Scott was sure that Stiles like his dad like that too, and he knew he couldn't be selfish and keep his awesome best friend to himself. Scott figured if he had to share Stiles with someone, he was glad it was his dad.

Thursday slipped by spent bathed in sunshine, Isaac strapped to Derek’s chest while Stiles and Scott discussed the animals and bugs they found along the way, Erica running along in front of them turning browner by the second. The kid could be sun screened up like Casper (and she usually was) she would still turn a deep golden brown every summer. They ate lunch by the river, on a bank that slipped down into a gentle current. Isaac kept Stiles busy by trying to see the fishes in the water. 

“Fishies ‘tiles, look fishies!” His eyes were wide as he giggled and clapped from the safety of Stiles lap. When he had taken the kids to the aquarium the week before, it had been for Erica who had fallen in love with aquatic wildlife after Stiles had bought over the documentary series Blue Planet to watch with Derek. The biggest impression had been left upon the youngest.

Isaac had fallen asleep against Stiles’ chest after lunch, so Derek had sent Scott and Erica ahead of them a few feet, snatched up Stiles’ hand and the pair spent the afternoon telling each other and the kids stories from their childhoods in Beacon Hills. By the time the kids had been fed and bathed that night, both Derek and Stiles were so exhausted they both climbed into bed when Scott went to bed at nine. 

\--

Friday morning saw chaos.

Apparently Derek, who had packed for Erica; had forgotten to pack her favourite Monster High bathing suit so the trip down the dock was postponed while Derek drove Erica to Walmart to buy her a new suit. When he got back, he was surprised to find his dad there. “Hey dad what's up?” 

“Oh not much, thought I'd bring out the dinghy from storage so Stiles and Isaac have somewhere to float while you three splash around.” Oliver nodded toward the small boat in the back of his truck. “And your mother wanted me to tell you she'll be here bright and early to pick up the kids tomorrow.”

“Of course she will.”

Oliver snorted; he knew his wife well enough to know she'd be waltzing in at eight am without even checking to se if anyone was awake yet. His wife had been looking forward to this trip for months, sure she would see her grand babies on Skype and she sent them toys almost weekly but they hadn't been in her arms since Christmas and it was now mid July. “Do you want to meet me in town for lunch Derek?”

“Let me check with Stiles.” Derek replied automatically. Stiles had slipped so easily into his life that it didn't strike Derek as odd that he thought to check with him before he made plans. “Hey Stiles?”

The man looked up from where he was ankle deep in the water with Isaac. “Yeah, what's up?”

“Dad wants me to go out for lunch in town, you okay to watch the kids?” This vacation was for Stiles as much as it was for himself. When he'd told Laura he was using the trip as an opportunity to see how well Stiles worked with him and his kids in the long term his sister had laughed at him and not so gently remind him that Stiles practically lived there already; that he'd been almost living there the past week because Scott was sick and daddy just wasn't cutting it and that he had said to Laura herself in a conversation recently that watching Derek flit around the house in the mornings in a white tank top and jeans was the highlight of his day. 

Stiles pinned Derek with a look that clearly meant ‘have you lost your mind?’ And continued splashing with Isaac. “If you could bring out some more towels that would be great.”

It occurred to Stiles sometimes that he'd never really had a professional relationship with Derek. When the man opened the door looking edible in what he wore underneath his coveralls every day, all his professionalism sauntered out the the door and he couldn't help but make constant eye contact with this months cover model for GQ. Stiles called his best friend Heather and ranted all night about the sheer sexiness of he man. But the kids were for sure the reason he stuck around for so long the first night. Scott was such a a amazing boy, quick witted and such a kind soul; so when he'd asked Stiles to stay for dinner he couldn't find it in his heart to decline the invitation. So he made something different as per Scott's request and radiated happiness when Derek's gaze never strayed too long from him all night.

It was an easy with Derek, even with children involved.

Derek dropped a kiss on Erica’s head and waved goodbye to Scott who was already dragging the cooler into the dinghy, Stiles sent him a wave and he was off. He climbed into Oliver's truck, grinning ear to ear and getting a chuckle from his dad. 

“You're bunny teeth are showing.” He shoved his son when the scowl Derek had worn most of his life replaced the grin he had been displaying these last couple months. Oliver chuckled at turned into the local diner that Derek had been eating pancakes at his whole life. 

They sat together drinking coffee and eating huge syrupy stacks and laughing like old friends. 

\--

Scott had a piece of string tied to his finger as he lazily watched the clouds float by in the reflection of the river. He'd exhausted himself in the first hour swimming and had taken to fishing with a paper clip and a Cheeto while Isaac and Erica took a nap in the dinghy. Stiles had offered him the next in the new series he was reading but he declined so Stiles tucked into the book instead. The sun was high and every once in a while Stiles absently put a hand on the younger ones backs to check their temperature; adjusting the beach umbrella he'd duct taped to the side of the boat to shade them. 

Stiles heard the truck before her saw it, the deep rumble of the engine echoing off the trees and he pulled the oars our from underneath the seat. “You take the left Scottie, I got the right.”

Together they paddled their way back to shore in time to greet Derek as Oliver dropped him off. Derek helped Stiles get the still sleeping kids into the house, laying them on the couch. “Go get some dry clothes on Scott and well bake some cookies.”

“Did we pack everything for cookies?” Stiles asked, even though he had packed groceries. He began opening cupboards and pulling everything out for the oatmeal cookies his mom used to bake. 

Scott returned in one of the old shirts his maternal cousin Allison had bought him. It was an extremely nice surprise when they moved to Pasadena to find that Kate’s brother Chris (who had distanced himself from the family after his wife had been killed in backlash for his fathers actions) lived in the city and his daughter Allison lived next door with her partner Lydia. Derek never even had a chance to be cautious because Erica had been stolen by the two women for girls days so often that he already loved them. They were good with his kids and finding that Allison was his cousin had gotten Scott so infatuated that he had babbled for a week to Stiles about how awesome she is. “Are we making oatmeal? I love your oatmeal cookies.”

Stiles nodded as he pulled the mixing bowl out from the cupboard above the stove. “Can you turn the oven to three fifty please Scottie?”

“And then can I crack eggs?” 

“Of course!”

They baked three dozen cookies – each batch with an extra ingredient mixed in. Scott wanted butterscotch and peanut butter chips, Erica (who had woken in a sour mood) demanded that her daddy stop mixing marshmallows and chocolate chips into his batch and give her princess hair now. 

“You know I don't know how to French braid Erica, can you please just go play with you brother.” 

She had pouted and turned to Stiles; eyes wide and shimmering while her bottom lip wobbled. Scott and Isaac both had variations of the look and Derek called them the ‘Stiles please’ faces. “Daddy can't do princess hair like you can Stiles, please.”

Derek snorted into the handful of cookie dough, dodging the tea towel Stiles aimed at his head. “Yeah Stiles, please.”

Stiles threw a glare over Erica’s head at Derek; it quickly dropped to a smile when he looked back down at Erica. “Let me finish up these cookies and after your bath tonight I'll give you two princess braids instead of one alright?

Her hands came to her mouth and her eyes were doe wide. “Two princess braids?! Daddy he said two!”

“Two?!” Derek's mouth dropped open and he gasped dramatically. “Stiles she's going to have curly hair tomorrow!”

“Just like a princess!” Stiles grinned over at Derek and slid the first tray of cookies into the oven. 

They ate on the porch that night, sun setting softly and the bugs were out in full force. Scott had set up a small pop tent on the grass, dragging his sister and his blankets out to it. When Derek asked, Scott had explained that he wanted to hang out with Erica tonight; promising to take one of the walkie talkies from the emergency cupboard with him in case a bear came through. Stiles had made the pair some peanut butter sandwich cookies whole Derek made Scott explain what to do in case of emergency. 

While Derek was getting a fire started, Stiles allowed himself a moment to take it all in. Isaac was gently dozing in his lap and the buzz of nocturnal bugs was lulling him under too. The glow of a flashlight bounced around the inside of the tent, giggles erupting every few minutes until Derek’s yelp of pain drew the little heads out. Stiles placed the dozing baby on the cushioned porch swing and walked barefoot down to the red brick fire pit, Scott had one hand on he first aid kit and the other encased Erica’s. 

He looked like a doctor off to war. 

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ as he approached and sighed. “It's just a small burn.”

“Did you get cocky again and try to turn the logs with your hands?”

“No.” Derek's ears were pink and he was scowling. 

Stiles chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. “Just because they can do it on TV Derek, doesn't make it real.”

“Shut up Stiles.” 

Stiles gratefully accepted the first aid kit when offered and wrapped Derek's burnt fingers in gauze. He kissed the tips with a gaze to his pink eared boyfriend. “Im going to get Little Man to bed, would you send the kids in to brush their teeth in a few please.

Derek nodded and moved to the folding chair that was beside the fire pit. He grabbed at his beer and took a sip with a sigh. Stiles was truly something special and Derek just knew this was it in a way he didn’t with Kate. Derek closed his eyes for a beat and marvelled in the peacefulness life had finally decided to bestow upon him. His children, whole angelic at times; could be a handful in summer. A chilling cold swiped across his stomach and he lurched, eyes snapping open and forming a firm glare which he pinned on Stiles. 

"Don't put on your sour face it was only an ice cube.” Stiles laughed, eyes on the kids as they ran back into the tent. He then set to work stretching a wool blanket across the grass., dropping a couple more beside them. “I thought I'd be awesome and download the Skymaps app so we could stargaze together. I used to do it on every vacation as a kid with my mom. Without the Skymaps of course.”

Derek nodded and moved his operation to the blanket without hesitation. He lay down, propped up on his elbows and waited for Stiles to come back from tucking he kids into bed when he'd seen their flashlights go out. The stars were out in full force that evening, spattering across the sky in irregular patterns. Derek chuckled to himself as Stiles joined him. “Simba, remember who you are.”

Stiles dropped his head onto Derek's lap with a laugh. “Sometimes I forget how many kids we have, I count four.” 

A thrill ran though Derek’s body at Stiles’ words but he simply nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment. “You should move in.”

"Derek-“

“No listen.” Derek assured Stiles with a hand ontop of his. “I don't need my office anymore and you already work full time so if you were my live in caregiver that would work right? Wouldn't even have to share a bed.”

Stiles nodded mutely and contemplated the situation for a moment. “What happens if we break up?”

“We're not going to break up.” Derek replied with a finality to his voice. “We work so incredibly well together, and the kids just adore you like I do. Stiles I know I'm going to marry you someday.”

In his short twenty three years of life, Stiles had only had a single relationship and it had tanked during the second year of college. He'd buckled down and worked through the heartbreak; coming out on the other side a stronger person with a (surprisingly) terrific relationship with his ex Danny. He'd never even contemplated falling in love again and when he'd met Derek it was hard and fast and absolutely terrifying because he was Stiles’ boss – the father of his three charges – but; “Yeah, well give it a try okay? Once the kids go back to school well move me I and give a live in relationship a try.”

The Stars lost their sparkle next to the shine in Derek’s eyes; he emitted a half chuckle, half joyous exclaim action as he pinned Stiles to the blanket and peppered the laughing mans face with kisses. “You have no idea how glad I am right now. I love you so much Stiles and I'm going to make sure you know every single day.”

The sweetness began to turn a little more fierce and Derek sucked Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth, relishing in the soft catches emitted and the way Stiles’ fingers clutched at his shirt. A shot of lust sent his hands tumbling to the button of Stiles’ pants and the man moaned shamelessly and thrust his hips up into Derek's. A growl escaped his lips and he plunged his face into his boyfriends neck, nipping and sucking as Stiles writhed beneath him. Finally able to undo Stiles’ jeans; Derek thrust his hand down the front and squeezed his erection, swallowing the moan emitted from his boyfriend.

Stiles allowed himself to be taken beneath the stars; with a deep seated passion and need coursing through his body in ways that had every nerve ending tingling. Derek mapped his way along Stiles’ body, taking his time with every inch and reeling in delight when Stiles reciprocated in kind; pulling his sweat speckled skin into his mouth. Stiles; it seemed, made love like he did everything – he threw himself in, savouring every second with silence punctuated by soft noises of appreciation while Derek pulled him undone. They lay half naked and worn; Derek pulling one of the spare blankets across them.

They slept for a couple of hours, when at three AM Stiles was startled awake suddenly by a deer passing close to his head. He blearily looked around before shaking Derek awake. “Der, I'm going inside in case the baby wakes up okay?”

Derek mumbled his agreement before clutching Stiles’ abandoned blanket and falling back into soft snores.

\--

The sun was extremely bright the next morning, shining into Derek’s face and making him groan. As consciousness flooded back, he took stock of his situation. He was naked and his back was killing him, and he really wished Stiles would have closed-

“Dad, why aren't you wearing your shirt?” Scott asked as Derek’s eyes finally opened to the soft morning sun and the cold ground under his back. “You told us we had to wear pj’s if we slept outside.”

“It was an accident Scott.” Stiles answered for him as he came out holding a coffee. “Your dad turns into a werewolf at night, we didn't want to tell you yet but it's okay because he’s got it under control.”

Scott stared at his dad in awe. “Wow dad, that's so cool! Am I a werewolf too?”

Derek looked at Stiles as he pulled his shirt back over his head. “Yeah of course you are, all of you kids. We’re a wolf pack.”

The boy span around, giggling with glee as he ran toward the house where Erica was eating her Cheerios. “ERICA! ERICA WE’RE WEREWOLVES!”  
Stiles offered a hand up to him with a chuckle shaking his shoulders. “Sorry, I had to tell him something.”

“He knows all about the birds and the bees, I had to explain it when he was like seven.” Derek lamented. “I tried to avoid most of the delicate stuff but he just kept asking questions and I couldn't lie to him. My parents always told us if we were old enough to ask we were old enough to know.”

“I made pancakes this morning.” Stiles retrieved the blankets from the ground and smiled beamingly at Derek. “Can I be completely honest with you? I am so excited to move in. Can we tell the kids over breakfast?”

“I bet Scott will be pleased.” Derek commented as he took a pancake from the plate on the counter and shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once. “I know I sure am..”

“I'll be pleased about what?” Scott said, coming into the kitchen from his shower. He'd draped his towel over his bare shoulders like Derek did and was rubbing at his hair with one end adorably. “Is Stiles moving in?”

Derek smiled massively at his son, not missing the chuckle Stiles gave off when Scott squealed and launched himself at his dad's legs. He began to babble incoherently about all the fun they were going to have and how he’d be the best roomie ever. “Dad can you buy us a bunk bed?”

“Stiles isn't moving into your room Scott, he's moving into mine.” Derek said, quirking an eyebrow. 

Scott furrowed his own brows and gave his best displeased look. “But he's my best friend.”

“And he's my boyfriend.” Derek replied, rising to the challenge. He never scolded his kids for arguing with him over silly things – he believed that he should encourage their debating skills, let them find ways to argue their point. “He's sharing my bed.”

Stiles smirked at the pair and watched the battle of wills begin. He looked down briefly to the tugging motion that had started on his sweat pants and pulled the small boy into his arms. “Who’s gonna win Isaac, daddy or Scott?”

“Daddy!” He cheered and shoved his hand into his mouth. 

This only made Stiles grin wider.


End file.
